


someone like her

by pastisregret



Series: tumblr shorts [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, luka's in love with her, romantic pining, we just gotta deal with it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: luka's never felt like this before about anyone. but with marinette, it makes sense.





	someone like her

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's putting off chapter 3 of call me, text me to write this haha yes it's me. idc though lukanette is cute and so is luka and i like him just loving her so deal with it

Luka remembers the first time he saw Marinette. The first time she appeared before him, eyes wide and that nervous giggle that played over and over like a song in his mind for a week straight. Marinette, who had hesitant movements that eased up as the night went on, as they went from strangers to friends to maybe something else.

She was _different_, different in the way he hadn’t pictured someone to be. Strong and assertive, although in a moment could go silent and calculating, planning out her next sentence as if the world would crumble should she say something wrong. She was beautiful too, and never looked more gorgeous than she did when she fell for the music, swaying in tune as if caught in a trance.

The second time they met, he was helping Juleka dye her hair, touching up the parts she couldn’t reach and stealing looks at Marinette whenever he could. She sat on his bed and watched intently, so much so that they offered to dye her tips. Marinette had simply turned it down and smiled, saying it wasn’t in her path of possibilities.

Luka remembers the look on her face as she did so, the curve of her lips looking almost like she knew something she wasn’t telling them, a sweet secret that wouldn’t be tasted yet. He remembers how she keep her eyes locked on the two, meeting with his every so often that there was a permanent stain of pink on her cheeks the evening. How she had let her hand touch his arm when she said goodbye, lingering for a heartbeat too long.

Luka remembers everything about her. He keeps it stored in his brain, hoping he’ll be able to pull out the knowledge stored and put it to good use one day.

He knows he’s in love on their third meeting, when he sees her working in the bakery while he looks around for treats to bring home. Marinette had smiled, and dusted off her hands from the flour they were coated in, heading to him before her parents had the chance to and leaning up on the counter while she said a greeting. She had listened intently to his order, and put each pastry into a bag with gentle hands, as if she didn’t want to damage a single bit of it. Handing it over, Marinette told him she hoped he would come again soon, which he promised to. Her mother had rang up the order, a similar smirk on her face like the one he had witnessed on Marinette before.

Luka exited the bakery with his heart pounding and the lingering smell of sweets with him, another memory of Marinette for him to take home. And in that moment, he knew how he felt for her.

He never thought he would feel this way about someone before. He was the furthest thing from social, and rarely went out of his way to make friends, much less find someone to be more than that with him. He was never good with words. Never the type to talk endlessly about something or go on for hours about his interests, much rather preferring to play songs and watch the world go by.

But _Marinette_ was. She always let him into her world, let him find out more about what went on in her mind. She’d smile, and encourage him to listen, in the same way she had when they first met.

He loved that, every single time it occurred.

He loved… _her_.

Falling in love was different. Luka never expected it to happen to him and yet accepted it with open arms when it happened. He took happiness in it, glad to have found someone so miraculous as her.

Someone like her, who deserved all the love she received in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr


End file.
